jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Cushing
Peter Wilton Cushing (* 26. Mai 1913 in Kenley, Surrey, Großbritannien, † 11. August 1994 in Canterbury, Kent, Großbritannien) war ein britischer Schauspieler. Besondere Popularität erlangte Cushing ab den späten 1950er Jahren als Darsteller in zahlreichen Horrorfilmen, in denen er in der Regel als Wissenschaftler, Arzt oder Detektiv auftrat Leben Peter Cushing ist der Sohn von Nellie Marie King und George Edward Cushing und wuchs in Kenley und Dulwich nahe London auf.Nach einer kurzzeitigen Anstellung bei einem Landvermesser nahm er mit einem Stipendium ein Studium an der Guildhall School of Music and Drama auf. 1939 ging Cushing nach Hollywood und spielte in mehreren Filmen mit.Seine erste größere Rolle war die Darstellung des Osric im Film Hamlet . 1943 heiratete Cushing die Schauspielerin Helen Beck. In den 1950er Jahren arbeitete Cushing auch für das Fernsehen und fand große Beachtung in seiner Rolle als Winston Smith in der Fernsehverfilmung des George Orwell-Romans 1948. Des Weiteren war er unter anderem auch in den BBC-Fernsehfassungen von Stolz und Vorurteile (1952, als Fitzwilliam Darcy) und Richard of Bordeaux (1955, als König Richard II.) zu sehen. Weltweit bekannt geworden ist Peter Cushing vor allem durch seine Rolle des Professor van Helsing inTerence Fishers Dracula-Filmen, in denen er als Vampirjäger dem Grafen Dracula auf der Spur war. Der Erfolg des Dracula-Films etablierte Cushing als einen der führenden Horrorfilm-Stars. Bis in die 1970er Jahre war der Schauspieler in Dutzenden von Filmen dieses Genres zu sehen. Der asketisch wirkende Cushing verkörperte in der Regel geistig überlegene Charaktere (Detektive, Wissenschaftler, Ärzte), die besonders zielgerichtet und konzentriert handelten. Bei der britischen Firma Hammer Films , bei der er ab 1957 unter Vertrag war, spielte Cushing aber auch den unglückseligen Dr. Frankenstein und den Meisterdetektiv Sherlock Holmes '', den er in der ersten Farbfilm-Adaption eines Holmes-Romans spielte: ''Der Hund von Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles, 1959). Neben Christopher Lee war er einer der Stammschauspieler des Studios. Zwischendurch spielte er auch zweimal den mysteriösen Doctor Who in den Kinofilmen Dr. Who and the Daleks (1965) und Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 AD (1966). In der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie wirkte er allerdings nicht mit. Dafür wurde er 1966, nach dem Erfolg von Der Hund von Baskerville, einer von mehreren Darstellern des Meisterdetektivs Sherlock Holmes in 16 Teilen einer gleichnamigen BBC-Fernsehserie. An seiner Seite spielte Nigel Stock'' Doctor Watson''. 1984 war Cushing ein letztes Mal in der Rolle des Sherlock Holmes zu sehen, in dem Fernsehfilm The Masks of Death, mit John Mills als Doktor Watson. Die bekannteste seiner späteren Rollen war die des Großmoff Tarkin in Krieg der Sterne (1977), dem ersten Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe von George Lucas. Auch als Kunstmaler und Karikaturist machte sich Cushing einen Namen. Des Weiteren war Cushing ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler von Zinnfiguren. In Anerkennung seiner schauspielerischen Leistungen sowohl in Großbritannien als auch weltweit wurde Peter Cushing im Jahr 1989 der Titel des Officer of the Order of the british Empire verliehen. Seine nachlassende Gesundheit bewog ihn, in ein Haus am Meer bei Whistable zu ziehen, wo er sich seinem Hobby der Vogelbeobachtung hingab, zwei Autobiografien schrieb und ein Kinderbuch im Stil von Lewis Caroll verfasste und selbst illustrierte: The Bois Saga. Noch eine Woche vor seinem Tod war er neben Christopher Lee als Sprecher in der Dokumentation Flesh and Blood, the Hammer Heritage of Horror des Regisseurs Ted Newsom tätig. Er starb am 11. August 1994, im Alter von 81 Jahren, an Prostatakrebs. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Gegensatz zu vielen Filmrollen galt Peter Cushing privat als außerordentlich freundlich und warmherzig. Carrie Fisher meinte in einem Interview: "Es fiel mir schwer Peter vor der Kamera zu hassen, denn er ist so ein wundervoller Mensch." *Cushing war mit Dave Prowse – dem Darsteller des Darth Vader – jahrzehntelang eng befreundet. Nach dem Tod von Cushing richtete Prowse dessen Trauerfeier aus und sprach auch die Trauerrede. Weblinks * en:Peter Cushing es:Peter Cushing nl:Peter Cushing pt:Peter Wilton Cushing ru:Питер Кашинг Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler